


intertwined (hopefully forever).

by nickyfics



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Wedding Planning, cake is a hard choice to make, lio thinks of everything, post-proposal, wedding planner (OC), why have one best man when you can have two?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 04:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30083697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickyfics/pseuds/nickyfics
Summary: Between the proposal and the wedding, Lio and Galo hadn't expected the amount of stress and thought that would go into planning. Each man wants the event to be perfect for them both, but they find that many of the decisions aren't as easy as they expected.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Kudos: 24





	intertwined (hopefully forever).

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone! this was my piece for the galolio wedding zine _cauterize_! i had so much fun being in the zine; thank you for having me!
> 
> i hope you all enjoy <3

Lio hadn’t expected to feel as stressed about marrying Galo as he did. After all, everything just made sense: their worlds collided, they saved each other’s lives, and they worked together to put society back together after the Promare left. He hadn’t known going in that he’d fall in love with Galo somewhere along the way, but the night Galo had kissed him for the first time was the first night that he’d felt real, felt  _ alive _ since the Promare departed. Then, a few months later, Galo had taken him out to the lake and presented him with a ring, and Lio had cried so hard he forgot to say yes for two whole minutes—long enough to make Galo panic.

He stared across his and Galo’s kitchen table, littered with cake samples, at Gueira and Meis. “Have you each tried them all? What do you think?”

“I like the idea of the half-and-half and the marble. The whole ‘blend of worlds’ thing or whatever the planner said while she was here.” Meis nodded as Gueira spoke. “But I also really like the strawberry cake because pink cake is cute.”

Lio groaned; he was hoping they’d both say conservative, crowd-pleasing chocolate, but of  _ course _ they wouldn’t. “Was this so hard for your wedding?”

Gueira and Meis looked at each other for a long time, seemingly having a conversation with their eyes. Finally, Meis decided on, “We didn’t really have anything like this at our wedding.”

“Why the hell not?” Lio didn’t remember getting out of his seat, but he was standing, leaning over the table to get closer to his friends.

“Come on, boss.” Gueira rolled his eyes. “We got married as outlaws at the foot of a volcano with like four witnesses. We didn’t really have the assets to make it special.”

“Although we  _ did _ get married on fire, which was pretty dope.”

Lio slumped back into his chair. “You two are useless.”

Galo stared at himself in the mirror, willing himself awake. The circles under his eyes were darker than they’d ever been, but they were worth it. The night before, he’d stayed up until nearly four in the morning, researching flower colors and meanings. Lio didn’t care much what the bouquet looked like; he was much busier with reception things like the cake and the drink menu. With his fiancé preoccupied, Galo had taken it upon himself to create the most perfect bouquet for Lio to walk down the aisle with.

He let the planner suggest lilacs and orchids and white roses, politely declining them all. Then, he showed her the picture he’d cropped together. It was a crude version of what he actually wanted, but he hoped it would get the point across. 

He’d chosen pink dahlias for their triangular petals and symbolism of elegance (like Lio). For good luck and perfect health, he picked primrose. Peonies of both pink and blue were featured, symbolizing the beauty of marriage. The bouquet was centered around a few bright blue columbines for wisdom, strength, and happiness. With the blue flowers gathered in the middle, surrounded by the pink ones, Galo hoped it looked enough like Promare.

The planner gave him a deadpan look. “Your wedding colours are cream and lavender. You remember choosing those with your fiancé, right?”

“Of course!” Galo nodded enthusiastically. “I love the idea, and I think it’ll look great!”

“But the bouquet you’ve chosen is bright pink and blue. You realize that, right?”

“Yes?” The answer came out more like a question. “I don’t understand the problem here.”

The planner sighed, taking Galo’s photo. “Okay. It’s your wedding; I’m not going to tell you no, but I’m going to double-check this with your future husband the next time I see him.”

Lio outright  _ refused _ to see the planner until he’d made a final decision on the damn cake flavour. Galo had told him multiple times that he was being ridiculous and that the planner would help him through his thought process, but Lio wouldn’t hear it. Even after ordering more samples of the top five (chocolate, vanilla, strawberry, marble, and half-and-half), Lio was distraught. They were all good choices for different reasons, and he couldn’t bring himself to pick one over the other four.

The miniature cakes were sitting out on the kitchen counter when Galo returned home from his shift at Burning Rescue. “Oh, cake!” His eyes lit up as he grabbed a fork and the chocolate cake from the counter.

“Yes,” Lio answered even though Galo hadn’t asked a question. “I’m still trying to decide which flavour is best for our wedding.”

“Oh yeah?” Galo asked, mouth partially muffled by cake. “I thought you already picked the marble.”

He sighed. “I thought I was positive, but… I don’t know.”

“I mean, I like the idea!” Galo smiled warmly, encouragingly. “’Cos we were completely different and separate before.”

“Like the half-and-half.”

He nodded. “Yeah, exactly. But now we aren’t. Our lives are intertwined now, hopefully forever.”

Lio rolled his eyes to hide how much Galo’s comment affected him. “You’re such a sap.”

The next time they saw the planner felt like a rollercoaster to Galo. On the way, he’d been sweating bullets, unbelievably nervous about Lio seeing the mock-up of the wedding bouquets. He’d been pleasantly surprised when Lio was brought to tears, filled with joy at how much attention Galo had paid to both detail and Lio’s tastes. The wedding planner, however, was far more surprised than Galo; judging by her face, she’d expected Lio to despise the whole thing.

Then, they’d talked about the wedding itself. They really had no preference over who officiated everything, as long as they would be Mr. and Mr. Fotia-Thymos at the end. Once the planner had recommended one of her personal favourites, Galo thought the ceremony talk would be over, and they’d be in the home stretch of having everything finalized. Then, Lio asked if he could make a change.

“Sure, Mr. Fotia,” the planner replied, smile warm and open, “what’d you have in mind?”

“I’d like to ride my motorbike into the venue for my procession.”

Galo felt faint. More than anything, he wanted the Burning Rescue to approve of this wedding because that meant they truly approved him and Lio being together. He was almost 100% positive that they wouldn’t take kindly to his fiancé riding a motorbike into their wedding. If Lio presented himself as a rule breaker and problem maker, Ignis at the very least would be severely disappointed.

The planner’s stare had gone icy. “I can tell you right now that your first-choice venue would not allow that.”

“Then let’s change the venue.”

“Lio—”

“Absolutely no venue would agree to something like that.”

The bickering continued for several minutes until Lio turned to Galo, asking, “Well, babe, what do you think?”

Galo stuttered nonsense, their stares feeling like a blazing fire. “W-well, you’re an amazing driver, and I’m sure you’d have everything under control, and it would probably look super cool.” Lio swelled under Galo’s praise. “But I don’t think trying to convince the venue to do something like that is very plausible. I’m guessing if we got them to agree, the damage insurance would be super high.”

Lio deflated. “But I’m sure I could—”

“Wait!” Galo jumped up. “Instead of getting a limo to drive us to the hotel after our wedding, we could take your bike!”

“Are you sure you wouldn’t be too tired to—”

“That’s perfect!’ Lio’s outburst interrupted the planner.

She sighed heavily. “Fine. It’s your wedding.”

Lio lay on top of Galo in their shared bed, listening to his heartbeat as they procrastinated getting up and starting their day-off activities. At first, they’d been chatting idly, but the conversation had dropped off, and the two were just enjoying one another’s company. It gave Lio time to think more about the wedding. The planner had given them the list of dates both she and their top choice venue were available, so they were going to pick soon. Then, they’d be sending out invitations and everything would be  _ real _ , and it’d be the wedding day in no time, and—

“Holy Promare.” Lio sat straight up, staring at Galo with wide eyes.

Galo rubbed his face and asked in a groggy voice, “What is it, babe?” He’d fallen back asleep.  _ Cute _ .

“I have to choose a best man.”

“Yeah,” Galo agreed with a chuckle, “that’s part of it.”

“It’s such a tough decision though!” He ran his hands through his hair. “I don’t know if I can decide who I like  _ best _ , better than everyone else but you.”

Galo shrugged. “I wish I could be more help. My choice was easy. Also, Aina would have taken me up in her airship and dropped me out five thousand feet up if I hadn’t picked her.”

They shared a laugh before Lio reiterated, “But I have to choose between Gueira and Meis, Galo.”

His eyes widened, then. “I see. That is a bigger problem.”

They sat in silence for a long time, Lio texting the pair to come over so that they could discuss an “issue” he was having. Once they responded that they’d be over as quickly as possible, Galo and Lio set to make French toast for breakfast—and as a thank you to Gueira and Meis for quelling Lio’s worries so quickly, as they always did. Lio stared into the bread as he fried it, searching for answers. They were a pair, and each one had been there for him exactly as much as the other, so it didn’t seem fair to have just one.

Galo’s voice pulled him out of his thoughts. “Wait, Lio, what if you just have two best men?”

“What?”

“I know that’s not how it’s  _ supposed _ to go, but they can both be your best man. They’ve both helped plenty with planning already anyways, and they’d probably plan your bachelor party together no matter which one you chose, y’know?”

“Galo, have I ever told you how much I love you?”

“Maybe, but I don’t think I’d mind hearing it again.”

Lio raised a freshly-soaked bread slice to throw at Galo when a knock on their door signaled Gueira and Meis’ arrival. When Lio answered the door, he told them, “Thank you for coming, but we have averted the crisis. As payment, we’ve made breakfast.”

Once four plates were made and four friends were sitting at the kitchen table, Meis asked, “So, what was the problem?”

“I couldn’t decide which of you I wanted to choose as my best man. Then, Galo came up with the idea that you could  _ both _ do it. It’s unorthodox, but most of our lives have been, so who cares?”

Gueira and Meis stared at each other for a long beat before Gueira gave Lio a very sheepish look, claiming, “But neither Meis nor I know how to plan a bachelor party.”

Lio wondered for days why he’d ever been worried in the first place.

“Okay guys,” Galo started after  _ finally _ getting the entire Burning Rescue to sit in the break room together, “I need help deciding what Lio and I should do for our honeymoon. The planner mentioned it the last time we were there, so I figured I’d start looking into ideas.”

“You mean you’re not gonna spend a day splurging on  _ Inferno Volcano Margherita Megamax Pizza _ ?” Lucia spoke up first, laughing.

“Of course not!” Galo laughed as well. “The pizzeria already agreed to cater the wedding, so we have no need to go there for the honeymoon.”

Lucia balked as Varys shouted, “Well, you can definitely count me in for this wedding then, even if just for the pizza!”

“Thanks, Varys.” Galo rolled his eyes, turning his head toward Remi and Aina. “Ideas?”

“Don’t look at me.” Aina put her hands up, avoiding eye contact. “I already have to plan your super-weird groom shower or whatever. I’m not helping with this.”

“I mean, if you ask me,” Remi offered, “going somewhere historic might not be a bad idea. You could tour the sights during the day and try new local places at night.”

Galo hummed in agreement, nodding. “Only problem with historic places, most of them still show Burnish mistreatment, even if it’s to encourage accepting one another. They’re still learning how to properly display that stuff, and it really hurts Lio’s feelings even if he doesn’t say it.”

Aina’s bottom lip poked out, and her eyes widened. “Galo, you’re so sweet and thoughtful!”

“Nah, it’s not a big deal.” He felt is face get extremely hot. “I just wanna make sure the honeymoon is perfect, y’know?”

She nodded. “Okay, what about a resort? There are a bunch that have cool nature hikes and feature local faire. So sort of Remi’s idea with less chance of offense.”

“I was thinking something like that, but there are so many  _ choices _ .” He handed her his phone, showing the twenty plus tabs he had open. “This is what I’ve been able to narrow down to so far.”

“Wait, this is less than what you started with?”

He sighed, shoulders sinking. “Yeah.”

Ignis took his phone from Aina, then, pulling up Lio’s contact. “Have you considered calling your fiancé for his opinion? He’s the one you’re taking on this honeymoon, after all.”

Galo rubbed his face with one hand, taking his phone with the other. “Thanks, Ignis.”

Lio picked up on the third ring. “Galo? You never call without texting first. What’s wrong?”

“Well, I was talking with the Burning Rescue, and I’m stumped on what I want to do for our honeymoon. There are just too many options.”

“On the fridge in our apartment, I printed off information about four different trips that I really liked. You can go through them whenever you have time, and then we’ll book whichever one you like best.”

“Oh.” Galo blinked. “Okay.”

“I’ll see you at home, okay? Love you.”

“Love you too.”

Galo stared at Lio’s contact for several moments after he’d hung up. Lio really had thought of everything, hadn’t he?

Lio had been wrestling with wedding dates for almost a week. As soon as the planner had given them four choices for the big day, he’d known exactly which day he wanted, but he hadn’t been able to bring himself to speak up. He hadn’t felt so embarrassed in what felt like forever. For days, he’d tried to bring it up with Galo, but he kept swallowing his words, too nervous.

He finally spoke up one morning before Galo’s shift at the Burning Rescue. “Hey babe?”

“Yeah?” His voice was muffled through toothpaste. 

Since he was in the bathroom and Lio was still in bed, Lio wouldn’t have to look him in the face when he told him, “I know what day I want to get married.”

“You picked one?”

“Yeah, the third date she gave us. It’ll be four years to the day that we met. I think it’d be extra special to mark the day that changed both our lives with such a momentous occasion.”

Suddenly, Galo wasn’t in the bathroom anymore and was on top of Lio, covering his entire face in toothpaste kisses. “I can’t believe you remember the day we met!”

“Of course I do,” Lio huffed, trying to push Galo away. “Now get back in the bathroom; you’re getting toothpaste in the bed!”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! find me on twitter @ncklpnn (:


End file.
